My Last Chance
by HollowGrimmjow6
Summary: Two years after The Sonic Team destroyed Eggman and his army, they begin to live normal lives. Shadow has lost the love of loneliness and is seeking the attention of a certain girl. But who is it? Is it the ever-so lovely Sally Squirrel? The caring mother Vanilla? Or the fearsome Amy Rose? Or could it be an unknown girl? Only time will tell. Read and find out! M rating for later
1. Chapter 1

**Hello People! I have made a return after my accident. This was kinda hard considering I have been recuperating and such. But I am back none the less and I brought something new for everyone. This story will be for all those people who like a normal story. No super powers, no over the top fights, and no death around every corner. I have made a comeback with this after I was emailed, by a fan girl of my stories. She asked if I could do a little love story. High School, College, or just Real Life. I haven't decided on which yet. But if you want a certain story high school or college love story, please put it in the comments. Well, let us begin.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Lonely Life

Central City. The place to go if you like the loud and busy days. The weather around the city is ok. Sometimes it's hot, other days it's cold. The unpredictable weather is quite annoying in my opinion. But what do I know. Well I bet some of you guy's are wondering who I am. I bet some of you already know who I am. My name is Shadow The Hedgehog and this is my story from my depressing days, to the most amazing day of my life. This is the start of it all.

I awoke Saturday, October 3rd, morning with a killer headache. My brain was throbbing. It felt as if it was knocking against the base of my skull. Slowly I swung my legs out of my black and red bed. Placing my hands behind me, I leaned my weight back on my arms. Sighing, I looked behind me. There was an empty spot. No impression that someone slept next to me, no ruffled covers, nothing. I hate waking up on days i feel the most loneliest.

I managed to walk into the bathroom, somehow through my blurry vision. This headache was something else. The mirror was a little cracked. I guess last night I was mad at the mirror or something. I don't know. I looked at my reflection. My quills had gotten shorter and less broad. They were nore together and a little spiked at their ends. My eyes were they same crimson red they have always been. My nose was running a bit, but that was normal during my mornings. I was just standing there, staring at myself. This went on for a couple seconds, till my phones ringer interrupted it. Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out my black smartphone and slid the answer key. Bringing it to my ear, I answered it.

"Yeah what's up?" I asked, as I waited for them to answer back.

"Hey Shadow, all the guys are meeting at the park. We were going to play some football. You in?" I heard Knuckles ask. I wasn't really interested in that all that much. But anything to knock Sonic out did peek my interest. "Shadow?" I heard knuckles ask.

"Hey knuckles, go ahead and count me in." I said with a smirk. "But I will take a shower real quick first."

"Cool bro. No rush just meet us at the park around two." He said as he hung up the phone. This was the first time I would actually be joining The Sonic Team for something other than a fight that would save the world. I put my phone in my pocket and walked over to my shower. Sliding the door open, I walked in and turned on the hot water. First, before everything else, I needed a hot shower. This always cures my headaches. Later I walked downstairs, with water slightly dripping down my quills. I came into the living room and laid down on the couch. Kicking my feet up, I relaxed for a bit. Man I hope the day is a little better today, than yesterday was.

I walked down the steps that led to my front door. The hot air was coming into play. It began to replace the cold morning air. I began walking down the street, heading towards the park. As I walked the way there, I couldn't help but notice all the people on my way there. Many of them were looking at all the new stores that began popping up. These stores were either clothing stores or new food and coffee shops. It was a little strange. But I could careless what it was. I shrugged and kept on walking. Better hurry before the guys start hurting sonic with out me.

"Sssoonnccc!" I heard some ones familiar voice yell. I turned around right as I was tackled by the most famous pink hedgehog in all central city, Amy Rose. She began squeezing me as tight as her little strong arms could. "Oh sonic you almost lost me. But never fear my love, you found me and now we can go on that date you promised!" I chuckled at her a bit, before I spoke up.

"As much as I would love to take you out on this date. I'm sorry to say that I'm not the blue idiot that you have been accustom to." I said with a smirk. Amy's face began to change to bright red as she released her grip on me. I turned around to face her. She was wearing her normal red and white dress and boots. Her hair actually gotten longer enough to where it pasted her shoulders. Another thing that was really different about Amy was her breasts. I could tell her bust size was now at least a B now. And they seemed to be growing everyday. I shook my head at her. "You know Amy." I walked a little closer to her. "Maybe you should consider getting some glasses. I mean if you mistake me for sonic more than once a day." I made two circle s with my hands and put them right in front of her eyes. "See you'd look kind of cute with glasses." I said. She smacked my hands away.

"Gee shadow thanks. I think glasses would just me look dorky. So how about you just stop looking like sonic when your in he light." She said. I raised a brow. She noticed this and turned an ever brighter red. She turned around in yet another huff. "Don't question me on it. I said it. And if you don't like it, oh well." With a turn of her heels, she faced away from me. "I'm going to go look for sonic. Text me if you end up seeing him." She said as she began to walk away. Just then a little plot popped into my head. If she was looking for sonic, and I knew where sonic was. This was going to work for me.

"Hey amy!" I called to her. She turned around and looked back at me. She had a why-bother-me-now look on. I gave an evil smile. "Sonic is going to be in the park playing football. I can take you t him. And then you can hug and squeeze him to you hearts content." She immediately became over joyed.

"Really!? She said, somehow more excited then she was before. I nodded. "Great! Let's go!" She grabbed my hand, pulling me towards the direction of the park. The fun was about to start now. I wonder what other good things are going to happen today?

* * *

Me and amy walked passed the front gates of the park. All the people in the park were either playing games or just sitting down and enjoying their food. I glanced over to the west end of the park. Standing around a red and white picnic table was sonic and his cohorts. Knuckles was the first one to see me. Raising his left arm, he called me over.

"Hey shadow! Come on, we're going to start in a bit." He said, taking a sip of his soda that was on the table next to him.

"Alright knux. Hey could you be a little less loud and wait till I can fully show my guest where that thing she was looking for is." I said crossing my arms. Knuckle gave me questionable look. I stepped out the way of the pink girl, reveling who she was. He gave me a crooked smile. I nodded with a smirk as I turned to amy. "Okay amy. As I said before, sonic is going to here any minute."

"Great! Now if you would excuse me, I have a blue wonder to wait for." She began to walk away, till I grabbed her arm.

"Wait a little second. Since I did this for you, I say you owe me a little favor. Don't you think so?"

"Wait What!?" She yelled. I smirked as I made her face me.

"You owe me one favor. I will call you when ever I want to collect that favor. If and when I do, you must do whatever I like." She gave me a frustrated look. With a little huff, she spoke up.

"No! I refuse! There is no way I'm going to do this!" I shrugged.

"Well I guess I will have to text sonic and tell him that his bubblegum stalker is at the park. And is waiting for him with some rope and some gasoline."

"Okay! Okay I will accept. But I have some rules to this favor." She said. I smirked and waved her to go on. She fixed her ruffled dress and spoke once more. "This favor cannot be sexual, cant be painful towards me or anyone I know, and cannot and I repeat cannot involve my Sonic The Hedgehog! Got it?" She had fire in her eyes after she mentioned Sonic's name. I shrugged.

"Very well. But anything else goes so I'm alright. Shake on it to complete the transaction." I extended my hand towards the pink girl. She hesitated for a second, but eventually grabbed my hand and excepted the deal. Taking my hand back, I looked at her and said. "Thanks for visiting the devious deal of Shadow. Thank you and have an nice day." I waked past her and straight towards the sonic team. Not so long after the blue wonder and his little fox, had joined the event. And just then I felt a gust of wind past me. I saw a pink flash as well and then of course, amy had tackled her hero. The two ended up on the ground and where somewhat fighting. Well sonic was fighting off amy.

"Amy please can you get off me please!" Sonic said through the gasps of air. I laughed at his struggle. I took a sip of the water bottle I got from the cooler. I put the bottle down and looked over to knuckles. He was also laughing at sonic, only his laugh was louder and more noticeable than my laugh was. Everyone got a joy out of Sonic's struggle with the cute pink hedgehog. 'Cute?' Yeah why not, it suites her more than it use too. My thoughts were always getting away most of the time. I will admit that amy is a cute girl. She's just a little too weird for my tastes.

"Hey shadow." I heard someone said. I looked in the voices direction. It was tails. He was sitting next to knuckles. He had grown a little more in these two years that have passed. His height was almost the same as knuckles. It was little different to see him almost at eye level. He spoke. "Since amy was invited, or rather showed up. Maybe we could invite all the other girls." Knuckles then leaned over and interrupted the little fox. He placed his hand in front of the fox, stopping his sentence.

"You said that just because you want cream to show up and be here with you!" He joked. Tails began to blush. He quickly looked the in the other direction.

"Yeah right knuckles. I just thought since amy was here, we might as well let the other girls join." Tails said, pulling out his phone. Knuckles laughed and looked back at me.

"Hey shadow what do you think?"

"I say let them come here too. I would like to see you blabber like an idiot once Rouge gets here."

"Wait What?! I don't do anything like that whenever the white bat girl is around!" He shouted. Time to prove my point. I looked past him and smirked at nothing.

"Well would you speak of the devil herself. Shall I call rouge over?" Knuckles looked back as fast as he could. Noticing there was no one there, he turned back around. "Damn your right. No idiot would do that knowing his crush might be behind him. You sure showed me knuckles." I got up and stretched a bit. The red knuckles watched as I walked over to the two wrestling on the ground. Grabbing sonic by his collar, I pulled him over to the open field. "Come on Romeo, time for some football."

"Hey wait he's all mine right now!" Amy shouted. I kept walking, ignoring her protest. Sonic sighed and looked up at me.

"Thanks shads. Man I wonder how amy found out what where I was." He questioned the possibilities on how the outcome came be this. I tossed sonic into the open field.

"Yeah whatever faker. How about we just stop wondering how amy found where you were and just play." I said as I look over to the rest of the idiots that where sitting down. "You idiots playing or what!?"

"Yeah we're coming now! Is amy playing!?" Knuckles yelled back. But before anyone could say anything, amy was hugging the life out of sonic.

"Hell yes I'm playing!" We all laughed at her. This was going to be very fun. Now only if it could get better.

"Hey if amy is playing, then so are we." We heard a familiar. The white bat Rouge appeared out of no where. She had the little rabbit Cream behind her. And also there was Blaze, Tikal, Vanilla, Sally, Wave, Jet, Silver, Vector, Espio, Charmy, and the unexpected Big The Cat. Rouge smiled at the little group we had before her group. "So who's picking the teams?"

* * *

**And there is the first chapter. I lost steam on the very end of the chapter but I got through it pretty strong. I didn't have a lot of stuff going on in this one but it will be picking up real soon. This was a bit of the prologue since it was more of an opening. That aside, who do you think the teams will be! What do you think the favor that Shadow will use on our fair Amy Rose? Only time will tell what that is. And what do you think will happen to the sonic gang. Fing out in the next chapter to find out. (I really want to create anime shows like Dragon Ball series. If you couldn't tell). Well, later bros! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Accident

Rouge descended and landed right next to Amy. She looked at the little pink hedgehog. Grabbing her hand and mine, she pulled us behind her. Everyone watched as she did this and didn't say anything. Well, almost everyone. A certain redheaded echidna just couldn't let this go.

"I will take these two for my team." She said, giving a smile.

"Hey hey hey! You can't have both shadow and amy." Knuckles shouted. He then began to stare rouge down as if he tried to intimidate her. "Amy is a power house.' He started, pointing to amy. "She has the strongest swinging arm. She could easily be used as the quarterback." Amy flipped her hair as she was rising even higher on the pedestal she stood ever-so gracefully. Knuckles than looked over to me. This is going to be good. "And shadow is one of the fastest, if not the fastest, runner here. Sorry sonic."

"Oh I don't doubt that fact. I have been lacking on my runs lately. Maybe is faster." Sonic said, looking over at knuckles.

"Returning to the point. Shadow always has the most leg power. He could be used as the punter and wide receiver. You can't have both of them! You're not even a captain! Who else thinks this is fucked up!?" Knuckles yelled. Everyone had a large sweat drop fall. They all didn't get his rage to rouges actions.

"Thank you knuckles, I just didn't know where who would go where. I was going to make shadow throw the ball and have amy as the running back. But I like your placements better. And now, I dub myself Captain One of Team Dark!" She then winked at knuckles. His face filled with even more anger. And just when it looked he was about to let that anger turn to words. A small little rabbit intervened.

"Hey knuckles how about we just let her be captain one and you can be captain two? So if you will let her, please follow me." Cream said, pulling knuckles hand and body to the other side of the group. She was always the peace maker. Even when she was younger, she had always chose peace over violence. Cream sighed when knuckles nodded and followed her. "Good. Now, you may pick two players." Knuckles nodded. He looked through the remaining players. Probably looking for the next best pick.

"I'll have." He looked past everyone. Still waiting, he seemed to take even longer. "Give me Big and Sally!" He said with pride. I looked back at rouge, who was smiling like an evil witch. This was going somewhere in that evil little mind of hers.

"Good picks. Sally has incredible leg strength. And big is. Well just big." She said, pointing to the two. "Now I will have Tikal and Espio. Tikal was great flight abilities and espio is an excellent stealth pick."

"Are we stealing some jewelry or are we playing football!?" Knuckles shouted. This idiot really didn't have the patience around rouge. He always gets like this. She  
winked at him, causing him to blush.

"Don't tempt me sweetie. Or I will just have to take that master emerald of yours." Rouge said, raising a finger. Waving it back and forth.  
"You do that and I will hurt you! You know you will never touch that emerald!" Knuckles shouted. This was getting no where. I walked over to knuckles. I looked over to sally. We probably had the same idea. I clamped my hand over knuckles mouth, shutting him up. Sally grabbed his legs and arms, holding them in place. Big helped her keep knuckles arms and legs still. I sighed and looked over to cream.

"You are now temporary team captain. Please pick your players cream." I said.

"Okay shadow. I will pick mommy and Blaze." Her mother and blaze both walked over to her.

"(What you pick her and her?! I would've picked silver and jet! You little kid!)" Knuckles said through a muffled screams. I smacked him over head and looked over at rouge. I nodded and let her pick next.

"Let us have Charmy and Silver." Charmy flew over to the team side and silver walked over as well. "Both are quite the players when it comes to football."

"My team go ahead and have Jet and Wave." Cream said, placing her hands behind her back. A small blush came to her face. This was odd. But I think I knew what was coming next. "Can tails be on my team too. Please?" Rouge looked at tails. He was nervously turning his foot in the dirt. This would be something alright to allow, but I was not the captain. Rouge gave it a few seconds. And cream gave her the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine have the fox. But we get to have Vector. That leaves sonic all by himself." Everyone looked at the hedgehog. He shrugged.

"Oh well. I can pass on this." Turn of his heels, he had his back to us. I'm just going to go and find the nearest chilidog stand. So if you don't mind, I'm outa here." He started to jog away. But was stopped by a voice.

"Wait sonic." Big said. He walked over to the picnic table and sat on the table part, not the seat part. He looked at the group and smiled. "I get a little too tired away ways. Please take my place sonic." He shrugged.

"Why not. I might as well. I got everyone here." Sonic walked over to the team. I let go of knuckles mouth, releasing the monster.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR! I CALLED BIG! NOT SONIC! YEAH HE'S FAST, BUT HE ALWAYS WANTS TO LEAD THE GROUP! I WANT TO BE THE LEADER AT LEAST ONCE!" He shouted. I rolled my eyes and walked over to my team. Knuckles was shouting at his team. Sally had let go of him. She was laughing and talking with cream. I had never noticed sally before. She was always the sonic girl. I had never gotten to talk with her. But now, for some reason I really wanted to. I didn't even notice I was staring at her.

"Shaaadoooww?" Rouge said, waving her hand in front of my face. I closed my eyes and shook my head. I really had the knack of day dreaming a lot. Snapped back into reality, I opened my eyes and looked over at rouge. She was smiling at me. Shaking her head in disapproval, I know where she was going with this. "Sally shads?" She whispered. "Do you like her shadow? I can keep a secret sweetheart. So do you?" This was irritating.

"Do we really have to this now?" I whispered back. She nodded with a smirk. I sighed. She was going to keep this up until I told her want she wanted to know. "Later rouge. Can we at least start?" She rolled her eyes.

"Fine but you will tell me later. Don't think I will forget." She said, winking. I waved it off. She giggled and looked at the other team. "Let's start guys! You kick off!"

Rouge stood in front of me, tikal was to my left, and to the right was silver. The remainder of the team stood behind us. We were the ones that would protect them. Sonic got ready to kick, but stopped. "Powers are allowed?" He asked. Rouge nodded.

"Oh yeah. Powers are definitely allowed." Sonic smirked. Holding the ball out, he punted to the ball to our side. The ball had quite a bit of hang time. The ball spun and flipped in the air. Just as it began to get to the ground, rouge flew up and caught it. We all took off to block them from getting her. Sonic jumped into the air. Curling into a ball, he spin dashed at her. I did the same and countered with my own spin dash. Pushing him aside, rouge flew by. "Thanks shadow. Now we can.." Just then she was taken down by knuckles. He hit her all they way, more of just pulling her down. She hit the floor and looked up at knuckles.

"Down bat girl." He smirked. Unaware of where his hand was. The left hand of the idiot, was coupling the right breast of rouge the bat. He didn't notice it, nor did she. And all she did was smile. He was smirking and looking into her eyes. I really wanted to see what she would do when she found out. So I did her a little favor.

"Hey! I didn't know that kind of contact was allowed on the field!" I yelled, causing them to look down. Rouge and knuckles face turned bright red. Jumping up, she smacked the guy. Knuckles fell over. He hit the ground, holding his face.

"Hey bitch! You didn't seem to mind when we.." He was muffled by her foot in his mouth. The choking echidna struggled to get the lodged object out of his mouth. Rouge turned her attention to the confused crowd that was watching.

"He was talking about before. I didn't notice and let him I guess. But no one gets fresh with me." She said, smiling at us. This was deeper than she made it seem. Now I get a secret for a secret. This will be good.

We all played for four hours straight. The game was getting better and better. Silver used he telekinetic powers to pick up the ball and throw it to amy. She shoved past both sonic and blaze. The two fell back a bit, but caught themselves and ran after amy. Amy jumped over tails, dove past sonic, and scored the seventy-sixed point for team dark. She danced and cheered. That was her fifteenth score today. The tired tails, cream, charmy, and tikal all gasped for air. They were all tired. Amy saw her little friend was tired and told her to sit out for the last two scores. She sighed and walked over to the picnic table. She sat down and was joined by tails, charmy, and tikal. The rest of us all stood around. Amy walked over to the team. She smiled at me. I raised my hand. She returned the raised hand with a high-five

"Nice job bubblegum. Still got few more scores left in you?" I said, pushing her shoulder with my finger. She laughed and smack my hand away.

"Of course I do. I have to prove to sonic that I'm just as good as he is." She said, through her heavy breathing. She was tired, but determined to get sonic to accept that she was good at football. Amy is a real cool girl. Sonic is a lucky guy to have this girl follow him around. Stupid thoughts will really piss me off, if the are like this always. I had to stop it.

"Okay their last attempt to catch us. The score is seventy-six to seventy. If we can stop them here, we win." Rouge loved to win. This one would probably a in-your-face moment against knuckles. "Everyone know who they are covering?" She asked. We all nodded. I had to cover sonic; amy covered sally; rouge watching knuckles; vector had vanilla; espio against jet; silver to blaze; and wave. Wave was somewhere. But she wasn't here. Well I guess we had to play without her.

Knuckles was the quarterback. Was ready. Taking the snap he dropped back. Vanilla blocked. But no one was going to try and push pass her. Sonic ran out, followed by sally on the other side. The did a cross and exchanged corners. I was now on sally and amy was on sonic.

"Hey there black hedgy? Like covering a girl better?" She said, running faster. This was no problem for me and I increased my speed. She was smiling the whole time I covered her.

"You two did the switch on us. I don't mind this if you don't?" I smirked. She gave a little giggle and spun around me. She then wrapped her arm around mine. Surprised from this, I raised a brow. "Isn't this a little pass inference?" I asked. she shook her head.

"On the offence? I don't think that is possible. You're funny." She said, releasing her arm with mine. "Well, see you later dark boy." She pushed off and ran past me. Never knew I had a weakness for blue eyes, but I guess I did. Sally darted passed me. Her dark blue jeans waving in the wind. Her white tank top was hidden under her leather jacket. She had black boots than just seem to make such noise as she ran. I cared about this, why? I need to focus. I ran after her, keeping up with her pace.

Knuckles threw right for sonic. The ball darted right for sonic. A mere few inches away, the ball began to fall short. Sonic saw this and dove to catch the ball. Amy did the same, except she was so far back that she was able to get the ball a little faster. Jumping into the air, she caught the ball. She dropped down and ran in the other direction. The steam was pumping out and she was gone. Amy and I ran towards the end zone.

"I think it's about time to score and finally show I'm just as good as you guys." She ran faster. This speed was quicker than her normal speed. Amy kept getting faster and faster. I was amazed at her speed. She was a few inches from scoring. Her score was cut short by sonic tackling her. They fell to the ground. Amy fell back and hit the ground, causing the ball to fall out. Rouge picked it up and scored, wining the game for us.

"Team Dark Wins!" Cream shouted from the sidelines. The rest of the team cheered with our opponent. Well, all except me. I stood there, smirking. Rouge helped the fallen amy up. Amy dusted her dress off and looked at sonic. Shaking her head, she walked away. I watched as sonic just shrugged and walked over to tails. He really didn't want her to have that touchdown.

"Hey why aren't you cheering shadow?" Sally asked as she walked by and poked my side, causing me to jump. She giggled. "Didn't know you were ticklish?" I grabbed her finger and pulled it into the air.

"One, I don't cheer. Two, I don't like to be touched. And three, I hate being tickled." I said. She gave a little pouty-face. I laughed at her actions. She was a little different. Maybe different was good huh?"

"Lighten up shadow. How try living a little happier." She said, winking at me. "Oh and by the way. I have had my eye on you for quite sometime." With that she headed off to the others. Had her eye on me? Well this might just turn into something else. I shrugged. Then a girl came to mind. Amy, she ran off somewhere. For some reason I had to go check on her. Stupid instincts were taking over. If talking with a girl causes me to do this, I may want to rethink this a bit. Hope she isn't somewhere I don't approve. Amy Rose, here I come.

* * *

**Chapter 2 is completely done. This chapter was long. I wanted to go ahead and try to stretch out the football scene. But I also wanted the comedy to stay there. So I counter the events. I wanted to down a different path. This looks like it will be turning into a ShadowxSally. Or will it be a ShadowxAmy? I can't decide yet. What do you think rouges secret is? Will amy be alright? What ever happened to wave? Find out in the next installment of My Last Chance**


End file.
